


11:59

by ayeseaweedbrain



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, San Junipero, San Junipero!AU, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeseaweedbrain/pseuds/ayeseaweedbrain
Summary: Daehwi was taking a break from reality in a beautiful city he loved so much, San Junipero. He was contented with his simple life, until a Bae Jinyoung came in and turned his life up-side-down like a hurricane.They meet every week but need to separate at 11:59 PM, for a certain reason.He didn't know he was someone that could change his 'forever'.





	11:59

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic after n years, and my first jinhwi fic! I am excited and nervous about it. Huhu.
> 
> I chose this au because I liked how it showed me a different kind of love story, even though it's not my favorite episode in the series.
> 
> I really hope you guys would like it /heavy breathing/
> 
> Btw, you can also reach me at my twt and cc: @AyeSeaweedBrain

_7:30 PM_

  
Evening falls in the city of San Junipero, where life and vibrancy start at sundown. Dubbed as the heart of the nightlife, where locals and tourists would play and party all night long, hopping from one club to another. The lights from the clubs shining like rainbows. Every corner of San Junipero feels alive, with its vintage streets that smell of alcohol and cigarettes. 

Despite the wild uptown, the sceneries and landscapes are no joke. Totally giving off a feeling of nostalgia. People preferring to relax do have a place in the city. Sunrise and sunsets can be welcomed in the coastline. The white sand beaches are popular, too.

The chilly wind starts to embrace the city. But this doesn’t stop the people from going out on their most awaited Friday night. And in the middle of the loud party noises is a cafe giving off a total opposite aura of the uptown. The relaxing smell of coffee and quiet conversations take up its serene interior.

A young man in his early twenties, accompanied by his pile of books and a lava cake, looks lost and out of place in San Junipero.

 

Built: small; doesn't look like he eats a lot

  
Face: gentle; so gentle, like he won't ever betray you

  
Hair: purple with a hint of black

 

His hair color is the only thing that gives off the vibe that he belongs.

  
“Ice-blended espresso for Mr. Daehwi,” the barista interrupted his reading. He got up and walked to the counter to claim his drink. He went back to his seat to continue where he left off.

“Hey!” A young man hurriedly entered the cafe, breaking the silence with his noisy footsteps. Daehwi raised his eyebrow at the young man. How could he be so rude entering the cafe like that? The young man started walking towards his direction. “Why were you not answering my calls? Good thing I knew I'm gonna find you here.”

Confusion is all over Daehwi’s face. How could this person ask him for not answering calls when he doesn't have his number? And he doesn't even know him?

Another man, who’s bigger and looks older to the young man who was claiming to have been calling Daehwi, went inside, running towards the two of them.

“Jinyoung please, let's talk this over. I know we can sort it out.” The young man who seems to be the ‘Jinyoung’ sat beside Daehwi, put an arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ears, “Just. Play. Along. For. Now.” Daehwi felt tense and he could feel the nervousness all over his back. Should he play along? Should he stay out of it?

“I already told you Minhyun, what we had was over and thank you for the fun. My friend right here and I have some stuff we need to talk about.”

“Oh come on Jinyoung, stop bothering Mr. Purple. He's obviously busy with…” Minhyun looked at what Daehwi was reading. “... his thing. I know what we had last week was something special.”

“My, my, Minhyun,” Jinyoung started talking sweetly, “that something special we had last week also ended last week. I already told you I'm here for the fun! My friend right here will be leaving so soon and we haven't talked for ages.” Daehwi’s lips were shaking but he tried saying something, “Y-yeah, w-we haven't met f-for eleven m-months.” With that, Jinyoung pulled him closer. “So if you’ll excuse us, we have some catching up to do.” He winked at Minhyun and the latter walked out of the cafe filled with frustration.

“That ‘eleven months’ was the winning shot!” Jinyoung chuckled and held out his hand, “I’m Bae Jinyoung by the way, sorry for introducing myself so late even though we've been friends for _so long_.” Both of them laughed a little. Daehwi was still confused about what had happened a few moments ago but held out his hand as a sign of respect, “L-Lee Daehwi. It's uhm, nice to meet you?”

“Why do you sound so unsure?” Jinyoung leaned closer to him, “Are you not happy to be talking to someone like me?” Daehwi's heart started racing like crazy. Caught up in the confrontation earlier, he wasn’t able to look at him properly. He started studying his features. He looks surreal like he came straight out of a comic book. “N-no, I wasn't being rude. I'm just not used to having conversations with a stranger.” He tried to hide his nervousness, but it was leaking. A lot.

Thankful to Daehwi's cooperation, Jinyoung tried to make him comfortable around. Pointing to Daehwi’s drink, “Ice-blended espresso? In this cold weather?” Daehwi put his drink away from him, trying to hide his shyness, “It's my favorite so the weather doesn't matter.”

 _What a cutie_ , Jinyoung thought, tempted to ruffle his hair.

“Hmmm ‘Faith in the System’. You like it?” He read the title of the book Daehwi was reading. “Y-yeah but I have some disagreements as to how the story progressed. I mean it didn't have to end like that. There are so many things you could do with the plot. I actually sent a letter to the author asking why it had to be like that but she just sent a _camellia_ to my address.” Jinyoung smiled at the thought of Daehwi talking that much. He felt that the latter was starting to get comfortable. It seems he chose a good conversation topic.

“Hmmm, so you think that way.” He put his fingers on his chin, trying to recall the plot of the book and reflect on what he should be saying about it. “Personally, I think it was just right to end it that way. We can't always get what we want. And as the saying goes, _‘everything happens for a reason’_. The reason isn't always given on our plate. Sometimes we still need to look for it in the grocery and cook it.”

  
Daehwi let out a smile. “You actually got some sense, huh. Do you live here?” “Oh nope, I just, uhm, visit?”, kinda unsure of the proper term for it. “Ah, a _tourist_ too?” “Yeah, maybe you can say that. Haha.”

“So, what do you think of the city?” Jinyoung asks more from Daehwi. “Well, I personally like it! It's really fun here”, Daehwi showed his happiest smile. Jinyoung looked a little confused, “So why are you keeping your ass in this coffee shop with those books?” “It's because I love these books and I have fun when I'm reading,” feeling a little surprised, he starts to move away from Jinyoung. “Oh come on, you are in San Junipero for the gods’ sakes. You should be out there partying or playing! You can read some other time when you're not here.” Daehwi looked away, “But this is the only place I'm familiar with.” Jinyoung suddenly jumped out of his seat, “Come here, let me take you somewhere _fun_.”

 

_8:30 PM_

  
The two of them were walking hand-in-hand to go to that fun place Jinyoung is excited about. Daehwi glances at their intertwined fingers, rethinking how he got in this situation. He blushes at the thought and tried to hide it by puffing his face. They stopped walking in front of what seems to be a renovated old building.

“We're here, at the _ArcAid_.”

ArcAid is a popular arcade place in the city. Every floor of the building is filled with games you could think of.

  
Jinyoung was excitedly running to a certain game booth with Daehwi in his left hand. “Let’s play this one,” he stopped at the arcade basketball. He put tokens in the machine and the balls started rolling down.

  
_2… 4… 6… 8..._

  
Both of them were concentrating on the game. When the time ran out, Jinyoung expectantly checks the scoreboard.

  
_33 - 110_

  
Jinyoung’s jaw dropped at the score difference they had in their first game. “Wow! I didn't know you were so good at basketball!” Blood started to rush into Daehwi’s cheeks, “No, not really. I just read about basketball and other sports a lot.”

  
“You’re really something else,” Jinyoung crossed his arms, “Okay, let's do another round!” Daehwi didn't have the time to protest so he just played again.

  
After the second round, Jinyoung suffered another defeat. He kept challenging and challenging Daehwi to another round but kept losing. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight.

  
_111 - 211_

  
It was the score of their last game for the night.

 

 

_11:45 PM_

  
The two head out of ArcAid. Happiness was evident in Daehwi's eyes, “I really wanna thank you for tonight. It was really fun.” Jinyoung felt a little proud, “See, I told you. You should be having fun in San Junipero. But no worries, I owed you from the confrontation earlier in the cafe. And I enjoyed tonight as well.” “Yeah, even though you kept losing,” Daehwi whispered, but still a little loud. “What did you say???” Jinyoung faked an angry face and both of them just laughed about it in the end.

 

“Hey, so I'll see you again next week?”

  
“Yeah! I can't wait to win over you again,” Daehwi replied with glee.

 

 

_And everything faded to black. It was **11:59 PM.**_


End file.
